


Take My Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [37]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: fencemaster9 on tumblr prompted: Can you please please please do a fic about Bram meeting the all of the Spiers for the first time??





	Take My Love

Simon opened the passenger door to Bram’s car once he entered the driveway.

 _‘Arrived’_ the GPS system stated.

“You needed navigation to come to my house?” Simon asked him, confused. Bram didn’t live that far away, and Simon was certain that he knew the way.

“I was worried that my nerves would make me forget, and then I would have been late…”

Simon laughed, wondering why in the world Bram was so nervous. His parents and sisters were weird in their own way but were the farthest thing from threatening.

He noticed that Bram’s hands were nervously shaking now that they left their hold on the steering wheel. Simon reached over the center console to take Bram’s hands in his own.

“Bram. You don’t need to worry about making a bad impression okay? They know you make me happy, so they already love you,”

Bram took in a shaky breath. “We’ll see…”

* * *

“Bram!”

A woman who Bram knew to be Simon’s mom from family photos swooped him in a hug before he even stepped through the front door.

Simon rolled his eyes, and Bram understood what he meant to convey. His family was going to overcompensate tonight to make Bram feel better. And it was working.

Bram smiled, stepping back once Emily released him from the hug, only to be pulled into Jack Spier’s arms.

“We’re a hugging family, bud. You better get used to it,” He patted Bram on the back before he let go.

“Don’t listen to him,” a voice he didn’t recognize told him. “The forced hugging stops with their generation,”

Bram was certain that was Simon’s older sister, who looked far prettier in real life than Bram imagined her to be. He’d only been to the Spier’s house a couple of times and had barely managed to look at all the photos lined across the mantles.

Alice extended her hand to shake Bram’s, but she encased it with her other one to tap his hand sweetly. Nora shyly waved from the kitchen where she was busy preparing something for their dinner.

“It’s really wonderful to meet you all,” Bram managed to get out. “You have a beautiful home, Mr. and Mrs. Spier,”

Simon’s dad smiled proudly but made sure to tell him “Call us Jack and Emily, Bram. Please, we want your experience of dating Simon to be as comfortable as possible,”

Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head at Bram, making sure he didn’t take anything Jack said too seriously.

* * *

The dinner went extremely well, much to Bram’s surprise. He was certain he was somehow going to mess it up, by awkwardly stopping a conversation or spilling something over his lap. None of that happened, thankfully.

Bram was worried momentarily after Simon called him adorable and kissed him on the cheek after Bram recounted an incident. Bram stopped chewing, frozen in place and worried about Simon’s parent’s reactions. He knew they loved Simon wholeheartedly, but it was a different thing to see your son kiss his first boyfriend during a family dinner.

But nothing happened. Nobody batted an eyelash. Bram did notice Emily glance at her husband, but it was a look of pride and relief. It was genuine happiness, that only a parent could feel about their child. It filled Bram’s heart with joy.

* * *

Bram helped clean up after dinner, despite protests from each member of the Spier family. Simon eventually joined him, helping him load the dishwasher.

“They’re either planning your adoption or our wedding at this moment,” Simon snickered, knowing his family was watching the two of them.

* * *

“Door stays opened kiddo,” Jack called out as Simon and Bram made their way upstairs to Simon’s room.

Once they were inside the safety of Simon’s room, Bram finally relaxed. He took a seat on the edge of Simon’s bed as he unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his collared shirt.

“Still alive?” Simon asked him, knowing just how much stress Bram had taken this evening.

“Barely,” Bram smiled at him. “But it was worth it,”

“Believe me,” Simon said, settling down next to his boyfriend. “They practically adore you. How could they not?”

“What?”

“Aw come on, Bram. You are every parent’s dream boyfriend. You’re polite and sweet and intelligent. You dress nice and you do the dishes,”

“I didn’t realize the bar was so low,” Bram laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well now you do,” Simon reached over, touching the collar of Bram’s shirt. He reached forward and gave Bram a small kiss. “Thanks for agreeing to this,”

“Of course,”

“Now it’s my turn to worry,” Simon said, taking in a deep breath. “What time do I have to be over again?”

“Seven,” Bram told him. “And don’t worry. My mom’s going to love you,”


End file.
